One Night of Love
by mugglemom
Summary: Songfic.One-shot.Edward and Bella want a child of their own. What lengths will they go to for this dream? What are the consequences?


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all names and anything else relating to _Twilight. _All lyrics belong to Heart and the recording industry. No monies are being made from this story, nor is it my intent to infringe on any copyrights.

AN: Thank you one of eddie's girls and my wonderful husband for reading this and helping me smooth out the really rough edges. All mistakes are my own. This story has not been Beta'd. This is a songfic that ran free within my head every time I heard Heart's _All I Want to Do_. I hope you enjoy.

************************************************************************************

Cheesy country music blared over the bars' sound system. Slow, sad songs made up most of the current playlist. The music was a backward blessing as it gave me time to calm my nerves, reflect on why I was here, and...well...made me sappy. It was well known in the family that my moods could be influenced by music. I stared at my glass as if it held all the answers in the world. If only that were true.

Edward and I have a great marriage. We were childhood sweethearts that naturally progressed into lifetime lovers. Despite our natural love for each other, we would never be blessed with a child of our loins. Edward was sterile. Sterile. He would never reproduce, all due to a common childhood disease that struck him as a young adult. We knew this from the very beginning. As teenage sweethearts, our parents would tease us about not needing condoms, while still giving us a lecture on the importance of abstinence. Before and after we got married, we had several heart to hearts about not having children and about adopting. We even went to infertility clinics and treatments. We tried invitro from a random sperm donor but had no success. We even tried with Emmett's sperm. I cannot help but smile at that memorable conversation.

"_You want me to father a child…have sex with YOUR wife…and then play uncle?" Emmett shouted. "Edward, you're my brother, I love you and I'd do anything for you. But this…this is a lot to think about._

_Edward gasped and laughed so hard he fell off his chair. I was in such shock Emmett jumped the gun I could not respond and cringed at the idea of Emmett and I in bed. YUCK! I loved him with all my heart...but YUCK._

"You almost beat me up in high school when I noticed that Bella finally had curves. Hell you actually got in my face when I commented on her tattoo in college." Emmett took a moment from his rant to smirk at me. Bastard. I knew Edward would make me pay for incident yet again. "Now you are asking me to...well..to get down and dirty with her? Are you plotting to kill me?No offense Bella. You are a beauty, but you do nothing for me."

"Emmett, you nasty pervert, you are not going anywhere near my pure wife with your corrupt junk. Rose would kick your ass if she knew how bad you wanted to get into Bella's pants," Edward replied with a firm tone. The humor was obvious in his expression. "Dude, we just need your swimmers in a cup. Think of it this way...it is the closest you will ever come to fulfilling your Bella fantasy, no matter how hard you deny the truth. And no one should ever see her tattoo but me." Edward looked at me after his little speech. Any doubt I had before was erased. Edward was going to make me pay in the most wonderful way.

"_Oh…oh…well…umm…in a cup? Well…then." He looked down as he thought about our request. "Damn one drunken half confession and they never let it go," Emmett muttered, embarrassed._

Oh how I wish his donation had worked.

"_Doctor, do we have any other options?"_

"_Madame Cullen…Mister Cullen, the only other option you have is natural conception. It's the only one you have not tried."_

"_Wait! What?" I was outraged, beyond livid. He knew Edward was not a viable source. Then my brain caught up with his words that kept repeating in my head. "Are you suggesting I sleep with another man? Cheat on my husband? How dare you suggest such a thing?"_

"_How bad do you want a baby, Bella? I am sorry, but you have run out of options in order to carry your child. Adoption alternatives are endless to you… "_

Could I really do this? The doctor's question raised a lot of moral and ethical questions within my heart. I was honest with Edward when we discussed the doctors' point of view. Edward and I agreed we would give this one shot, that whatever happened tonight would never be brought up again. He wanted me swollen with our child. I wanted anything and everything that made him happy. And, in the deepest hidden places of my heart, I wanted to be swollen with our child. Even if the child would not be his DNA.

_**It was a rainy night  
When he came into sight,**_

I felt him before he entered my peripheral sight. I saw his pale hands grasp the mug placed in front of him. For the first time all night my heart started to beat out of rhythm. A wave of anxiety rolled through my body causing my nerves to freeze. I had never seen him before but in my heart he was very familiar. Though they looked nothing alike, he reminded me of my Edward. My sweet, loving Edward.

Throughout the night, I unconsciously sought out his gold eyes. A few times he grinned at me. He even bought me a drink but never approached me. I was so unsure of what to do. Edward sent me a text and the peak of my mental debate. It gave me the courage I needed and the reassurance that this is something we both wanted. 'Bella, I love you. You are my life. Let us expand our universe to include our child.'

While I closed my tab, I glanced around to see him but I could not find him.  
"He already left." The bartender pointed toward the door with his barmop. "If you hurry..." he left off as I glanced at the door. I step outside wincing at the cold slicing rain that dampened my skin and clothing. I spotted him across the street. He was looking towards me but I could not tell if he was looking at me or just in the general direction of the bar. I slid into my car wondering if this was my sign from the heavens.

_**Standing by the road,**_ _**No umbrella, no coat.  
So I pulled up alongside  
And I offered him a ride.**_

Before my over analytical mind could dissect my actions, I pulled out of the lot and went to him.

"Hey handsome, do you want a ride?" I was surprised by the steadiness of my voice. The butterflies dancing in my stomach were really getting into a groove now.

"Sure that's a good idea, darlin'?" He had a great smile.

_**He accepted with a smile,  
So we drove for a while.  
I didn't ask him his name,  
This lonely boy in the rain.**_

_**Fate, tell me its right,  
Is this love at first sight?  
Please don't make it wrong,  
Just stay for the night.**_

"What? Are you a serial killer?" I joked, hoping my nerves would calm down."Hop in. You're getting drenched."

"Honey, if I get in this car, you are not sleeping alone tonight," he said in warning.

_**All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will  
You want me too  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to**_

"I like it better when you call me darling. Get in." He opened the car door and settled in.

"Who said I want to sleep?" I whispered, stunning both of us.

_**So we found this hotel,  
It was a place I knew well**_

I drove to my hotel. I was grateful for the private parking. I felt so shy as I led him up the stairs.

"Are you sure?"His southern drawl made me smile as I looked back at him. I jumped when he touched my shoulder. I was as skittish as a newborn kitten. "I can go hail a taxi."

"Please stay," I whispered, afraid to say anything else. I sighed as he moved his hand from my shoulder to cup my neck and pull me forward.

"Why?" His simple question stirred many thoughts. Most flew through my head faster than I could consciously understand. I decided simple honesty was best.

"Because I need you. Right Now." And I did need him. I leaned against the door as he contemplated my answer. He said nothing for quite a while. He stood between my legs and stared at me. I felt the panic begin to set in. 'Was he going to say no and walk away? Did I do something wrong?' My lip made its way between my teeth.

"Oh darlin'," he groaned, deepening his southern drawl. Before I could even blush at the heat in his eyes, my stranger kissed me. His lips, though warm and full, were not Edward's. I fought the need to push him away. I made myself open to his tongue and give in to his passion. I let him take the room key from my trembling hand and open the door. I entered the room backwards, making sure I pulled him along.

"Please stay," were my last words to him.

_**We made magic that night.  
Oh, he did everything right  
He brought the woman out of me,  
So many times, easily**_

_**And in the morning when he woke all  
I left him was a note  
I told him  
I am the flower you are the seed  
We walked in the garden  
We planted a tree  
Don't try to find me,  
Please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory,  
You'll always be there  
**_

22 months later…

"Bella I am so excited about seeing the family. It's been too long and I cannot wait to show off Charlie." Edward and I had been looking forward to this family reunion for quite a while. Today we got to show off our beautiful daughter to the extended family.

"I know, love. I am excited too. Do you think Esme and Carlisle have arrived yet? What about Alice and Jasper? I still cannot believe the family is hosting a county fair for the reunion. No wonder the town loves the Cullens!" The influence of Edward's family still amazed me.

"I know Emmett and Rose are here since he called about an hour ago, yelling 'what is taking you so damn long? I know you have precious cargo, but dude step on the gas!' If he only knew why we are so late!" The wicked gleam in his eyes brought a heated flush to my cheeks. _Thank Heavens Charlie slept like her namesake. _"I see Dad. Be right back. Here, let me take Charlie." Edward cradled Charlie like she was the most fragile, priceless creature in the world. I knew that was exactly how he felt. Charlie was definitely Daddy's little girl.

I scanned the sea of faces for anyone familiar. Despite being an official Cullen for 4 years and an unofficial one since I hit puberty, I had only met a small part of the clan. I smiled as I watched Carlisle and Esme greet Edward. On the second sweep across the vast number of people I tripped upon a profile I never expect to see again. My heart jumped into irregular tempo when his eyes locked on me. Recognition flash across his face along with something else. _'Oh shit! Shit!'_ I turned from his gaze looking for an escape. When I looked back to where he had been, there was no one.

_**All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to**_

I walked toward Edward and Esme. "Hello mom," I greeted my mother-in-law. I turned to see if he was following me and breathed a huge sigh of relief when I could not find him. I chatted with Esme and Edward for a while. Charlie slept peacefully in Edward's arms, oblivious to the loud sounds around us. I was very excited and impatient to see Alice. Despite our best efforts, we had not been able to get together since Edward and I got married. "Hey Edward, I see Rosalie. I am going to see if I can help her. What time are we meeting Alice and Jasper over at the Ferris Wheel?"

"Be there at 4:30. Love you."

I blew him a kiss and set upon my course. As I walked across the expansive field, I convinced myself that my eyes had played a trick on me earlier. Since that fateful night, I had seen my stranger randomly in large crowds but it was never actually him. At times, I remembered that night in full detail.

_**Oh, oooh, we made love  
Love like strangers  
All night long  
We made love**_

I forgot all about my gold eyed stranger as I caught up with Rosalie and Emmett. We were discussing Alice, Jasper, and their elopement. Everyone was shocked when Alice announced via email that she was a married woman. Time flew as we rode the carnival rides and soon I found myself walking with Rose and Emmett to the Ferris Wheel. Charlie held her arms out to me until she saw her Uncle Emmett.

"Emmy,!Emmy!" she cried happily. Edward and I were shocked when our little girl's second word was"Emmy." Emmett and Rosalie were delighted. She was such a uncle's little girl.

"We'll be back by the time Alice and Jasper get here. Newlyweds...they are always running late. Right, my little princess?" Emmett marched up to Charlie, plucked her from Edward's arms and took her to get an ice cream cone.

As I watched Emmett and Charlie, I heard a very high pitched squeal from behind me. "Bella, motherhood looks so good on you,"Alice said, with laughter in her voice.

A thousand watt smile took up residence upon my face. I caught Edward and Rosalie roll their eyes as I turned around and squealed in return. "ALICE!" I wrapped my arms around her so tight I was afraid I would cut off her airway. "Oh, Alice! I have missed you so much. Emmett just took Charlie for ice cream. I cannot wait for you to finally meet her. You are going to adore her. Hey, where's Jasper?

"I cannot wait to see my precious niece so Emmett better get here fast, real fast. Jasper stopped to get ice cream too. Bet you he is right behind Emmett!"

"Charlie's got Emmett so whipped he wouldn't even notice, and she's only 13 months!" proclaimed Rose.

"Wait till you see, Alice. Rose is not exagerating! It is the funniest and cutest thing." I had to put my two-cents in.

"Hey, I see Emmett. Charlie is beautiful. Emmett!!" Alice took off to meet Emmett and Charlie. I could not help but smile at the picture they made. Alice smiling like a fool at Charlie. Charlie snuggled into her Uncle Emmy's shoulder with an ice cream filled shy smile for her Aunt Alice. All the while, Emmett looking at Alice like she was an intruder. Emmett was very protective of his time with his niece.

"Edward, your daughter needs to be exposed to better quality things, look how she clings to me,"Alice teased as she stood next to us once more. She had managed to get Charlie out of Emmett's arms. "She really is a beauty, you guys! Do you have her in modeling? Her eyes are amazing. Oh there's Jasper! Babe, look at our gorgeous niece!" Alice walked toward the man I presumed was Jasper. None of us had actually met him yet. As I turned around my heart stopped in my chest.

_**Then it happened one day,  
We came round the same way**_

_Shit! Shit!_ It hadn't been my imagination this time. I distantly heard Alice introduce us to her Jasper, also known as my golden eyed stranger_. No! No! This was not happening._ Of all the strangers in the world for me to pick up for a one night stand!

"Isabella?" Jasper croaked as he looked from Charlie to me. "It's a pleasure to finally put a name to your face," he remarked in a cryptic greeting. He face would have made me laugh if I was not terrified.

_**You can imagine his surprise  
When he saw his own eyes**_

"Umm, I think you mean 'a face to a name'" Edward countered as he smirked, having no clue to the accuracy of Jasper's comment. _Oh Edward! What would you say if you knew the truth in Jasper's words. _"Wow! You have Bella speechless." My beautiful husband chose that moment to look at my face. "Hey Alice, we may have to keep a close eye on these two. Look at the stunned expression on Bella's face."

The buzzing in my ears faded slowly. I vaguely registered Edward handing me Charlie and telling me they were getting on the Ferris Wheel. I nodded my head, have him a kiss and waved after everybody. _He_ was not with them which meant he was still next to me. _Double Shit! _I held my breath as I contemplated my options. Being that he was Alice's husband, I could not ignore him. Maybe he would not add two and two to get four? I turned to face him. As I looked into his eyes I knew were Charlie got her quick thinking from. _Wishful thinking, Bella!_

I knew I need to explain what happened that night; I needed to say so many things and thank him in so many ways. "Ummm...hi" I stuttered unable to articulate any words. Time now seemed to be in fast forward. I had no idea how to tell him.

_**I said please, please understand  
I'm in love with another man  
And what he couldn't give me  
Was the one little thing that you can**_

"Hello little darlin', my name is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." His voice cracked with emotion as he stared into Charlie's big golden eyes. His eyes.

_**All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will, you want me too**_


End file.
